Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon's Sacrifice
They going up Stair and then Komasan, Komajiro and Whisper got knocked out from the Force Field, then Shoutmon and his Friends saw their Partners Shoutmon: Taiki! Gumdramon: Taigiru! Damemon: Yuu! They ran to them and look at them Shoutmon: Taiki! Taiki! Wake up! Gumdramon: Come on, Taigiru. Wake up! Damemon: Yuu! Please wake up! Psychemon: It's no use. They saw him up there Psychemon: Those boys has lost their Hearts, they cannot wake up Shoutmon: Huh? That voice.... You're not Psychemon. Psychemon: The Crest will not be completed, so as long as the Three Digidestined of Hearts still sleep. Shoutmon: Digidestined? Taiki and his friends are Digidestined? Psychemon: Yes, and without that power the Crest could not be completed. It is time they awaken. Gumdramon: You've gone too far! Let Psychemon go! Give his heart back! Psychemon: But, first.... You must hand over the Digidestined hearts! Then Shoutmon and his Clutch in Pain from their Crest and they fell down Jibanyan and USApyon: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon! Damemon: What was that? Psychemon: Haven you notice!? The Digidestined heart is responding. It has been there all alonf. Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu's hearts rest within you! Gumdramon: Taigiru... Is... Inside me? Shoutmon: Taiki... Taiki is in my heart? Damemon: Yuu... He's inside of me? Psychemon: I know all that there is to know. Shoutmon: Tell us, who are you? Psychemon: I am... Lucemon. The Digimon seeker of Darkness. He is approaching Shoutmon and his Friends, Jibanyan and USApyon are going to stop him, then they got push out of the way from Lucemon Psychemon: So. I shall release now, Digidestined. Complete the Crest with your powers. Open the Door, lead me into everlasting darkness! He is going to attack Shoutmon and his Friends and then Taiki: (Voice) Shoutmon! Taigiru: (Voice) Gumdramon! Yuu: (Voice) Damemon! They blocked it with their Weapons and their Magic Shoutmon: Never! There's no way, you're taking our Partner's Heart! They are fighting Lucemon and he has been defeated and then he has been vanished Shoutmon: Psychemon! USApyon: Shoutmon, Gumdramon! Damemon! Look! Whisper: The Crest! Hurry! They look at it and they aim the Xros Loader to the Heartless Symbol Komasan: It doesn't work! The Crest is not finish yet, Zura. Shoutmon: Great! Gumdramon: What do we do now? Whisper: The only way... Is to wake Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu up, whis. Damemon: I think you're right... If we can free their hearts... Gumdramon: But... How can we do it? They look at three Swords Shoutmon: The sword can unlock the People heart... I wonder if... They walk to the Sword Komasan: Gumdramon? Shoutmon? Damemon? They picked up the Sword Whisper: No! Don't do it, Whis! Komajiro: Your gonna get yourself killed, Zura! Jibanyan: No! Wait! USApyon: There must be another way, Dani! They smile at them Shoutmon: See ya! Gumdramon: Goodbye! Damemon: Farewell! They Turned the Sword and they stabbed it to the Chest and then the Sword is making 6 Hearts and it went to the Digidestined and the three hearts on Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon went to Taiki, Taigiru and Yuu's Bodies. And Shoutmon and his friends are fading away Whisper: Shoutmon! Gumdramon! Damemon! Taigiru and his Friends get up and they saw Shoutmon and his Friends fading Taiki: Shoutmon! Yuu: Damemon! Taigiru: Gumdramon! Shoutmon: See ya. Damemon: Bye, Yuu. Gumdramon: Goodbye, Taigiru. They tried to grab them and then they turned into a small fragments of light Whisper: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Come back, please! Back to Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Shoutmon: Where are we? Gumdramon: I don't know. Damemon: And. What's happening to us? Falling... falling into Darkness Back to Taiki and his Friends Taiki: No... Shoutmon... Don't tell me you.... Yuu: Damemon... You didn't mean to... Taigiru: Gumdramon... Are you really... No! It can't be I wont let him go! Then Lucemon has appeared Lucemon: So, you have awaken at last, Digidestined. The Crest is now completed. Your served your purpose. But now it's over. He's gonna approach them USApyon: Don't take another step, Dani! Whisper: Do you think we should fight him, all by ourselves? USApyon: I don't know. Then he has stopped Lucemon: Impossible. Then Psychemon, Dracmon and Opossumon has appeared as a Spirit Psychemon: No! You won't use us for this! Dracmon: We have enough of you! Taiki: Psychemon! Taigiru: Dracmon! Yuu: Opossumon! Opossumon: You have to run! The Heartless are coming! They Heartless has appeared, so they run away Whisper: Wait! What about the Crest, Whis!? Jibanyan: Forget that! Let's get out of here, nyan! Then Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is looks like a a Heartless and they follow them Komasan: Yuu! We have to go, Zura! Yuu: I won't leave them! Taigiru: There's no time for that! We have to leave! Taiki: Oh, great! The Heartless is here! They saw three Heartless USApyon: I'll take care of them! He clobbered Shoutmon and his Friends as a Heartless USApyon: Leave us alone, Heartless! They look at Taiki and his friends Taiki: Shoutmon? Yuu: Damemon? Taigiru: Gumdramon... Was that you? Then Heartless has appeared Komajiro: Monge! They are fighting them, Taiki, Taigiru are Yuu are protecting them Taiki: Don't worry, I got you're back. Yuu: This time, I'll keep you safe. Taigiru: That's okay, I'm here's with you. Then Heartless jumped to Taiki and his Friends Taiki: Shoutmon! Hi: Damemon! Taigiru: Gumdramon! They saw Taiki and his Friends dragged by the Heartless Komasan: Oh No! Whisper: Taiki! Jibanyan: Taigiru! USApyon: Yuu! Then a flash of light have saved them and it was Shoutmon and his Friends Shoutmon: Taiki... Damemon: Yuu... Gumdramon: Taigiru... Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: Thank you. They open their eyes are they saw their Digimon Partner Taiki: Shoutmon! Yuu: Damemon! Taigiru: Gumdramon! All: Gumdramon! Shoutmon! Damemon! Then more Heartless has surrounded them, then Fox stop them Fox: Go! Hurry! Shoutmon We can't leave you?! Fox: Kid, I'm an Adult. I can take care of myself. Krystal is still here and I won't leave her. So go! The Heartless are coming! Shoutmon: Alright. Let's get out of here. They left Hollow Bastion and went back to Traverse Town